The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Galaxia’ is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘ENC07’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary pollen parent Echeveria ‘AG2B’. The cross pollination was made during April 2011 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Galaxia’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in September 2011, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Galaxia’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings in December, 2011. Echeveria ‘Galaxia’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.